Les mots
by Anyachan08
Summary: [Oneshot] Il est des choses naturelles qu'on ne dit pas. Parce qu'elles sont logiques. Pourtant...


**Auteur:**** Anya_chan08**

**Base:**** Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Disclaimer:**** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

**Genre:**** Mini fic. C'est très, **_**très**_** court. Un peu d'humour par moments. On peut y voir du shônen-ai (bon, en tant que yaoiste moi-même, j'ai un peu poussé le bouchon, j'avoue XD)**

**Remarque :**** Ca m'a pris comme ça. Je n'ai jamais osé taper sur ce fandom parce que j'aime déjà énormément l'histoire telle qu'elle est, mais cette mini-fic m'est tombée dessus. J'ai tapé sans vraiment savoir où j'allais… C'est tout simple, ce n'est pas révolutionnaire, j'espère simplement que la lecture vous sera agréable ! Un grand merci à Brisby pour sa bêta sans faute alors qu'elle ne devait pas bêtalecter cette histoire ! (je ne comptais pas la mettre en ligne mais puisqu'elle a bêtalecté et aimé…)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Les mots**

* * *

Edward se tourna en baillant et cligna lentement des yeux, sa vue se faisant peu à peu plus nette...

A côté de lui, Alphonse était assis et pleurait. Ses yeux étaient rouges et pourtant il se frottait encore les paupières. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour essuyer ses larmes, mais plutôt pour retenir ce flot qui s'écoulait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Edward se mordit la lèvre et se retint de soupirer. Il avait encore réussi à faire de la peine à Al pour rien.

_- _Je sais, Al.

Le petit garçon renifla et laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot sans le regarder.

_- _Pour moi, c'est pareil.

Edward se redressa, encore très endormi et faible, et se rapprocha de son frère. Il se pencha pour accrocher son regard et lui fit un grand sourire rassurant. Alphonse plissa plus les yeux, se mordit les lèvres et hoqueta.

_- _Alors t'as pas le droit !

L'aîné laissa échapper un rire gêné et posa sa main sur son épaule. Al était en sueur – sûrement sa crise de larmes – mais il frissonna au contact.

_- _T'as pas le droit, Nii-san !!

Cette fois, Al avait presque crié. Edward se gratta l'arrière du crâne et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

_- _Al, je pouvais pas savoir… Je pouvais pas deviner que la bibliothèque allait tomber…

_- _Tu savais qu'elle était en mauvais état, maman nous l'avait déjà dit !!

Edward se raidit légèrement.

_- _Oui. Mais je pense tellement à la ramener que… Je suis désolé.

Son frère renifla bruyamment.

_- _Alors pense à ce qu'elle dira quand elle verra dans quel état tu es ! Tu veux la ramener avec un bras cassé ?

_- _Je ne me suis pas cassé le bras...

_- _Ca aurait pu ! Comment tu veux qu'on fasse une transmutation si on garde pas toute notre énergie pour le jour J ! Et puis, et puis… T'aurais pu penser à moi ! Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que…

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de Al pour serrer son frère contre lui.

_- _Je ferai attention, je ferai attention…

* * *

Quand il y repensait… Edward se rendait compte qu'ils avaient toujours été extrêmement soudés. Leur univers, c'était Rizenbul. Et les livres alimentaient leur imagination d'enfant. Leur mère, c'était leur unique famille. Winry, la voisine et meilleure copine. Bon, c'était une fille. Mais elle tapait fort déjà, alors ils la laissaient faire des jeux de garçons…

En dehors de ça, il avait Al. Et Al l'avait lui.

C'était son frère, son premier complice, son meilleur ami, son confident… Tout.

Quand ils avaient perdu leur mère, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls.

Et quand ils avaient décidés de quitter Rizenbul, ils s'étaient retrouvés encore plus seuls. Impossible de faire marche arrière, impossible de partager ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce à quoi ils allaient devoir faire face. Seuls, oui. Mais ils étaient ensemble.

Alors ils se donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, tout.

Puis un jour, un jour… Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout. Au bout de cet immense puzzle qui leur avait demandé quatre ans de leur vie.

Enfin…ils avaient cru.

Pour la première fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés.

Et pour une longue période.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Edward avait réalisé à quel point les mots de son frère lui tenaient chaud. Ils lui donnaient du courage, ils l'habitaient presque. Ils lui rappelaient son nouvel objectif. Ils lui rappelaient à quel point son petit frère lui manquait. A quel point il avait été idiot de ne jamais lui retourner ces mots. Ces mots qui lui l'aidaient tellement…

Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Parce que ça allait de soi.

Parce qu'il pensait ne pas avoir besoin de lui dire ce qui lui était si naturel.

Aujourd'hui, il regrettait.

Enormément. Même si Al savait, de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

_- _Nii-san no baka !

Et ça y est… Il avait encore réussi à le faire pleurer. Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux, préparé à voir son petit frère les yeux rougis par les larmes, ses mains crispées sur son pantalon, le regardant d'un air à la fois inquiet et très en colère…

Mais il se retrouva face à une grande armure sombre sans expression humaine ; si on exceptait la voix encore enfantine qui s'adressait à lui…

Edward referma les yeux et soupira douloureusement.

_- _Al, je suis d…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, un poing s'était violemment abattu sur son crâne.

_- _AIE, MAIS CA VA PAS !

Il se redressa d'un coup et fixa son frère avec colère. A côté de l'immense armure qu'il était devenu, le colonel Mustang se bouchait les oreilles, un air blasé sur le visage.

_- _On frappe pas un convalescent, Al ! Tu mesures pas la force que t'as avec ce corps !

_- _Si justement ! Si ça peut t'empêcher d'agir comme le dernier des abrutis, alors… !

Le colonel semblait toujours aussi blasé mais il se tortillait sur son siège.

_- _Et vous, arrêtez de vous marrez ! Déjà qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?? Vous avez pas un rendez-vous galant ? Ou des papiers à signer ?

_- _Mais vous faites partie de mes obligations, Edward…

Si ce salaud continuait à se foutre de lui, il allait…

_- _MAIS AIIIIE !!! AL !

Son frère venait de lui mettre un nouveau coup de poing, visiblement très en colère.

_- _Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

_- _Hein ? Oui, mais… C'est que…

Alphonse se tourna vers le colonel, menaçant.

_- _Sortez. Maintenant.

Le colonel les observa un instant puis il finit par sortir de la pièce. Derrière la porte, Ed l'entendit éclater de rire. Il se crispa et serra les dents.

_- _Nii-san…

* * *

Al lui avait affreusement manqué.

Et quand ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, il avait changé.

C'était normal. Il avait grandis, même s'il restait le même.

Il n'avait pas vu son frère grandir. Il l'avait vu enfant… Puis dans cette armure. Et il avait retrouvé un ado. Un ado plus grand que lui, et qui devenait de jour en jour plus adulte.

Et des fois, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à ce nouveau visage.

Il ne savait pas comment le nouveau Al réagirait à ces mots qu'il avait envie de lui retourner à présent. Al lui disait toujours tout, spontanément… Mais ils avaient été séparés deux ans.

Cet autre monde dans lequel ils allaient vivre à présent, cet autre monde, les obligeait encore plus à être ensemble. Ils n'avaient même plus de connaissances ou amis.

Ils ne reverraient sans doute jamais Winry, Mamie Rockbell, le Colonel…

Et la seule personne avec qui il avait construit un semblant d'amitié, Noah, venait de quitter l'Allemagne. Après tout, ça devenait trop dangereux pour elle ici…

Seuls. Mais ils s'avaient. Oui, ils étaient ensemble.  
Ensemble avec ce qu'ils avaient perdus.

La première semaine qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, ils s'étaient tout racontés. Pour combler les blancs, pour le plaisir de se parler, parce qu'ils voulaient tout savoir l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient toujours beaucoup à se dire. Mais ces mots qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire, Ed n'arrivait pas à les formuler. Comme Al le faisait depuis leur enfance, si naturellement.

* * *

Ils sont à Cologne. Ils recherchent cette bombe à uranium.

Ils sont dans cet hôtel pourri et il est deux heures du matin passé.

Et lui n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

A côté, Al dort paisiblement. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, il est comme ça tout le temps. Apaisé…

Edward ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. En fait, son frère n'a pas tant changé. Il a toujours ce même visage de gosse quand il dort. La bouche entrouverte, il bave un peu, même.

Edward se met à rire et se penche vers son visage.

Al referme la bouche et lève paresseusement une paupière.

_- _Nii-san ?

_- _Je t'aime.

Al referma les yeux et sourit.

-Tu as changé, Nii-san.

_- _Peut-être. En tout cas je ne veux pas regretter quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Al rouvrit les paupières et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

_- _A la bonne heure… Tu vas peut-être enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie.

_- _On va essayer.

Al ébouriffa ses longs cheveux tendrement.

_- _Baka.

* * *

**Notes de fin :**** J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette mini fic (je ne dirai pas 'drabble' parce qu'il me semble qu'un drabble doit faire autour de 100 mots et je pense les avoir dépassé), en tout cas c'est ma première fic sur FMA, et je ne pense pas récidiver pour les raisons que j'ai exprimées plus haut. Quant à la relation entre Ed et Al dans cette fic… Libre à vous de l'interpréter. Moi j'ai mon idée sur la question et je pense que nous avons dans cet animé l'une des plus belles et plus fortes relations qui soit. Et je parle en tant que fan ;p**

**Anya**


End file.
